24: The Day after Today
by Agent-Cool
Summary: Wondering what happend to Chase? Or if Tony has to face prison? Or if Chase and Kim end up together after all? What about Jack? Does he finally get over his past? This answers those questions. Ch. 6 up! (Finally) A plot begins!
1. Starting Over

_A/N: I only started watching 24 about 6 or 7 episodes ago, so some things about some characters might not be all true (like age, last name, etc.) But if you know, feel free to let me know what all the facts are. Thanks!  
**The following takes place between 1 pm and 2 pm  
-**_******1:00 pm_-  
_**Jack Bauer drove down the lonely road to CTU. He desperately wanted nothing to do with Saunders virus courier or anything else that had to do with the mission that had gone down in the last 24 hours. Now that the virus was in CTU's possession and all the vials had been accounted for they need Jack's help on interrogating the courier, James Beluch. There was still so much they needed to know. Why did this happen? What was Saunders purpose for doing what he did? Was there any possibility something like this may happen again? So many questions unanswered. Jack just wished he didn't have to be the one to pry the answers out of Beluch. But he was the best. There was no denying it.  
As he pulled into the CTU parking lot he felt strange. Like everything that had happened wasn't real. Like it was all just a bad dream. But it really did happen. He really did shoot and kill his colleague as a sacrifice for Saunders threat. He really did threaten to kill an innocent girl. He really did cut his partner's hand off to get rid of the virus. No, it wasn't just a bad dream. It was a nightmare. And he had lived it.  
His steps were heavy as he walked into the main CTU building. He felt so many emotions that he couldn't explain. He felt numb. So much so that when Adam, one of CTU's computer experts, asked him a question he went blank. When he finally recovered himself he was standing next to Adam. He vaguely remembered being asked one or two questions. What they were he had no idea. Adam spoke again.  
Jack, have you spoken with Brad yet? Adam asked, looking slightly worried and very visibly tired.  
Jack looked around, trying to find words.  
Uh, no not yet, Jack replied. Where is he now?  
In the interrogation room with Beluch, Adam paused, waiting for you.  
Adam sat down heavily on a nearby chair. His eyelids were heavy with fatigue. Adam, who was one of CTU's most trusted employees, hadn't gotten one ounce of sleep in the last 24 hours. His face was pale and his eyes slightly puffy from crying at the loss of his sister who died due to Saunders deadly virus. Jack felt sympathetic towards his condition.  
Go get some rest Adam, Jack said as he patted the sleepy man on the shoulder.  
Adam looked up, already half asleep.  
But I still need to finish the wrap up, He protested.  
I'll have Chloe do it, you get some rest.  
Adam didn't even bother to argue, but instead pulled his drained body up and went to the nearby sleep room. Jack saw Chloe, L.A.'s finest computer technician, and went over to her.  
Chloe, Adam's sleeping, He said, can you finish the wrap up?  
What about me? Chloe whined. I'm tired too.  
Jack shifted, looking annoyed. He didn't have the time or the patience for Chloe's compaints.  
Chloe, he just lost his sister, so just do it, He said angrily.  
Chloe began to protest, but Jack had already walked into the interogation room.  
Brad, district director of CTU, said as he walked over to him, how are you?  
Jack didn't answer but looked past Brad's shoulder and saw a small man sitting in a chair with handcuffs on.  
I'm sorry to call you down here Jack, but you are the best.  
So, the interogation began. It only went on for about 20 minutes. Apparently Beluch didn't have much left to fight for, and told Jack everything he knew. Which wasn't a whole lot.  
Jack, content with what answers he had, stood up.  
Take him downtown, I'm finished here.  
With that he walked out of the room without another word, satisfied that his orders were being carried out. A moment later his cell phone rang. It was his daughter.  
Kim, is everythin okay?  
Yeah Dad, Chase is out of surgery and he's awake.  
Hearing the voice of his 23 year old daughter made him smile.  
Alright I'm on my way.  
**-1:46 pm-Chase Edmunds was Jack's partner and he had been to hell and back in the last 24 hours. First he was tortured in Mexico for information he refused to give. Then, he was shot in the hand. And only an hour earlier he had fought a man for the virus. Chase lost, but Jack was able to shoot the man. Chase had attached the device that held the virus to his wrist and Jack, not being able to get if off or disarm the device, had to cut Chase's hand off with an axe. Chase was immediatly rushed to the hospital, where he had been in surgery for an hour. The doctors were optomistic about his recovery, but were unsure if he would be able to use his hand. Jack was surprised to hear that the operation was over, and much more surprised to hear that Chase was awake.  
Jack pulled into the hospital lot and walked, nearly jogged, to the hospital lobby where Kim was waiting for him.  
She ran into her father's arms and began to cry.  
How is he? Jack asked as he kissed her on the forehead.  
The doctors say he'll recover slowly, but he'll be okay, She said, smiling through her tears.  
Alright, let's go see him. He held his daughters hand and she clung to it as though she were a little girl again.  
When they entered Chase's recovery room Kim gasped at what she saw. The man she loved lay helplessly with bruises and cuts on his face and his hand and wrist heavily bandaged. His upper arm was also bandaged due to a knife cut. His eyes were open, but he was so weak he could hardly talk. Jack decided to leave for a moment, giving them some time alone.  
Chase whispered weakly.  
Kim sat down beside him and took ahold of his good hand. She kissed him gently on the cheek, so not to hurt him.  
Shh, don't talk, She said as tears dripped down her rosy cheeks. It's okay.  
Chase painfully pulled his somewhat good hand up to her face and wiped her tears.  
Kim's heart grew heavy and she could barely stand the sight of the man she loved so dearly lie helplessly in pain.  
I'm sorry, She said, not being able to take it any longer. I'll be back, I promise.   
As she left the room she saw her father holding a baby girl. She knew right away that it was Chase's 2 month old daughter, Marie.  
A woman came and said she couldn't keep her any longer, He said as he handed the sleeping baby to Kim. Next to him was a baby bag and a car seat and that was all.  
It's alright, Kim said, smiling at the beautiful baby girl, I'll take care of her.  
Jack went into Chase's room. Chase, to weak to speak, only looked at him.  
Thank you Chase, was all Jack could say, Thank you.  
Overcome with emotion, Jack said no more. Chase weakly set his hand on Jack's  
He muttered. The next instant he was asleep.  
_  
Okay, so was that too cheesy? Please tell me what you think. Thanks!_**


	2. A Father's Confession

The following takes place between 2 pm and 3 pm.  
**2:00 pm Little 2 month old Maria Edmunds began to cry. Kim shifted her in her arms and the baby put her face towards Kim's chest. She soon realized that the infant was hungry. As she held screaming Marie in her arms she frantically searched the baby bag. She found a bottle, but no formula. She got up to go in search of something. Anything, really. A nearby nurse spotted her and came over.  
Is this your baby? The nurse asked.  
replied Kim, not knowing what else to say.  
Do need some formula for her?  
Oh, please, said Kim, clearly relieved.  
After the nurse gave her the proper amount of formula and lifted the bottle, Kim sat near Chase's room and began to feed Marie. She instantly took the bottle and stopped crying. A moment later Jack came out of the room looking very solemn.  
Is everything all right, Dad?  
Yes, Chase is asleep, Jack said. He watched his daughter feed the baby and he knew instantly that she would be a good mother. He had always known that.  
I want to marry Chase, Kim said suddenly, breaking the silence. And I want to adopt Maria and raise her as my daughter and have my own children.  
Jack was slightly surprised that Kim had so bluntly stated what was on her mind. But Jack had always known that she would marry. In fact, he had hoped it. Chase was a good man and Jack would be proud to have him for a son-in-law.  
Jack laughed as he crossed his arms. I'm glad to see you know what you want.  
Kim blushed at her forwardness. I only meant...  
Jack sat down beside her and said, No Kim, it's fine.  
He held his arms toward Marie. May I?  
Uh, sure, Kim said as she gently placed the baby in her father's arms.  
Jack stroked Marie's soft cheek tenderly. She was so pure and innocent. So carefree and oblivious to the sinful and corrupt world that surrounded her.  
Dad, is it possible to love someone so much when you just met them? Kim asked as she played with Marie's chubby, little fingers. Because I do.  
Jack smiled. Yes, Kim, He said, It is possible.  
He thought back 23 years when Kim was a bubbly, blonde, chubby faced baby.  
I remember when you were born and I thought I would leave everything to your mom, but...the moment I saw you I wanted to have everything to do with you and be involved in every part of your life. He paused, looking thoughtful. I didn't exactly do that with you and I'm sorry for that.  
Dad, it's okay, She said as she smiled sadly. I'm just glad you're here now.  
Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had gone through so much lately. After the death of Terri, his wife, he didn't know how he would ever be able to go on. But as he sat here now with his daughter and -possibly- his granddaughter he knew that everything would be okay. Everything would turn out.  
He could'nt imagine what he would ever do if he lost Kim too. Right now, she was the ony person who really mattered to him. He didn't even want to imagine the possibility of ever losing her. That had almost happened once. He would'nt ever let it happen again. He has been so consumed in his pain and grief he had forgotten about Kim's sadness.  
She was my mother too, Kim had once said.  
Only until now he had not realized that he hadn't said good-bye to Terri.  
Kim saw the pained look wash over her father's face, and it grieved her. She knew he was still holding on when he sould've said good-bye a long time ago. He still had wounds that wouldn't seem to heal. There was just so much that time couldn't erase.  
Kim put her hand on Jack's and held it tightly. Say good-bye to mom, Dad.  
Jack looked slightly confused.   
Say good-bye to mom.  
Jack's eyes began to grow moist with tears. Was it true? Was he still holding on? But he had to say good-bye now. He had to let go.  
He whispered softly, looking at Kim.  
Kim squeezed his hand gently.  
She can't hear you, Dad.  
Good-bye Terri, He said louder.  
And then Jack Bauer, the rough, solemn man who could take a life without even having second thoughts, began to really cry for what seemed like the first time in his life.  
He felt as though a heavy burden had just been lifted off his shoulders.  
Good-bye Terri, He said one last time.**


	3. The Verdict

**_The following takes place between 3 pm and 4 pm  
_****-3:00 pm-Tony Almeida sat nervously, waiting for his trial to begin. His palms grew sweaty and his heart beat fast. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. It didn't work. He didn't think he would be this frightened about it, but he couldn't help himself. Within one hour he would know whether or not he would live or die. Whether or not he would spend the rest of his life or just some of it in prison.  
Tony leaned back in his chair and looked out at the few people that made up the court audience. Among them he saw his wife, Michelle. He had told her to stay strong. He had also told her that he didn't regret what he did. He didn't regret that he had let Saunders get away, so that he could save his wife. It could've turned into a disaster. Saunders could've escaped for good and released the virus. Michelle could've died. But that didn't happen. What if it had? That's what the court was looking at... what if? In that case, Tony could pretty much kiss his whole life good-bye. Whether it was spent in prison...or not. Either one could destroy Michelle. Although Tony didn't regret what he did, he did regret the fact that Michelle might have to live with the pain and grief of being without the man she loved. Dead or alive. But...she _was_ alive and he thanked God for that.  
As he looked at his beautiful, courageous wife he saw how desperately she was trying to stay strong...for him. And she was, even though he could see slight tracks on her cheeks from where her makeup had run when she cried. Her eyes were half closed and she seemed overcome with exhaustion. Dear Michelle. She hadn't even gone home to sleep for an hour or two. She had decided to stand by her husband, through everything, no matter what happened. She had made that choice along time ago, on the day she had said, I do.  
Tony knew this and he thanked God for allowing him to marry such a woman. And what a woman she was!  
All of the sudden a police officer said, Please rise, breaking Tony's train of thought. And so it began.  
All rose and Judge Katlyn Almeck came and sat at her throne-like seat; she was now ruler of the court. She held all the power and it was her decision what would happen to Tony.  
The police officer called Tony to the front and held a Bible out to him. He told him to place one hand under the Bible and one over it. Tony did as he was told.  
Do you agree to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God? The police officer asked in a monotone voice.  
I do, Tony said obediently, trying to mask the fear he felt.  
He sat down in the peeling, gray chair next to the judges seat. His heart beat fast and he felt lightheaded. He brought his hand up to the bandaged gun shot wound on his neck that he had received just yesterday. It was warm and sticky. The doctor had said that he would have some bleeding and possibly experience some dizziness or fainting spells. He was bleeding, but only a little bit. He just hoped no one would notice and he hoped, above all else, that he wouldn't pass out. He tried to push the sick feeling from his head. He had to focus.  
Here, there were no lawyers, no jury, just a couple of people and a judge. Tony was glad it was this way. Less confusion.  
Judge Almeck shifted in her seat as she leaned forward to look at Tony. She sorted through papers and then found one which seemed to interest her.  
Mr. Almeida, She began as she held up the paper. This says that you are being charged with treason.  
There was a long pause and all eyes were on Tony. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, so he decided he probably shouldn't.  
The judge let out a long sigh before going on.  
I've already been informed of what you did, so let's just cut to the chase.  
Treason is a very serious thing Mr. Almeida, she said as she picked out another paper from among the pile in front of her.  
Tony rolled his eyes slightly. He wasn't a child. He knew it was serious. He had put the lives of millions of people at risk. He, himself had accused others of the same crime. It was not to be taken lightly. Oh yes, he knew just how serious it was.  
Mr. Almeida I'm going to ask you a few questions _and_ for your cooperation, okay? Judge Almeck said somewhat robotically.  
He nodded his head yes.  
How long have you and your wife... She paused as she looked at the paper more closely, ...uh...Michelle been married for?  
Tony wondered why they asked questions they already knew the answer to. But he answered anyway.  
8 months, He replied.  
The Judge looked thoughtful.  
Do you have children?  
  
Hmm, ok...did Saunders threaten Michelle's life?   
  
Did you agree to his terms immediately?  
Tony began to get annoyed with these questions.  
Not immediately, it wasn't an easy decision to make.  
I'm sure, the Judge said unsympathetically.  
Tony's headache began to increase and he felt faint. He wished the trial would hurry up and be over. But Judge Almeck continued to question him.  
If put in that type of situation again would you make the same kind of decision?  
Tony paused hesitantly. Yes, he would...in a heartbeat.  
He said, looking over at Michelle , yes, I would.  
His eyes still fixed on Michelle, he saw her somewhat surprised reaction. But she was smiling. Deep down inside she knew he would say yes.  
The Judge was also a little surprised, but she too smiled.  
She muttered as she rested her chin on her hands. She said after a long pause, Here's my verdict: Antonio Almeida, I hereby retire you of your job at CTU and you are forbidden to acquire or request any job working for any other government agency, you are also sentenced to two years of prison and 2 more years of probation.  
Mr. Almeida, yes, you did crommit a serious crime and it could've costed many people their lives, but I believe you did this _strictly_ out of love and devotion to your wife, She said as she looked over at Michelle. I think that taking you out of the type of environment that could cause you to have to make this type of choice again and sentencing you to some prison time will prohibit you from having to make that kind of decision again.  
She stood up and took the pile of papers in her hand. But, I advise you to try and stay out of anything like this in the future. If it were to happen again you wouldn't just be looking at being fired and a little prison time, you could be looking at the death penalty.   
She struck the desk hard with her mallet. Court is now adjourned.  
What people that were in there begin to immediatly file out of the room. Tony made his way over to the police officer, who stood ready to take him away, and asked, May I have a moment with my wife?  
The officer nodded his head and walked to the other side of the room where he kept a watchful eye on Tony.  
Tony walked over to Michelle. As soon as she was in his arms they both began to weep. They had both thought that his sentence would be much worse. Much, much worse. The tears they cried were tears of joy.   
Tony sighed a huge sigh of relief. Michelle was shaking.   
It's okay, Tony said as he held and comforted his wife. It's over now.  
Michelle looked up at Tony, but something caught her eye. His neck was bleeding. She touched the bandaged wound slightly. Tony winced.  
She started, but he didn't let her finish.  
His eyes suddenly looked glazed and he swayed in her arms. Moments later he was on the ground...out cold, with blood oozing from his wound.  
Michelle screamed, Someone help!**


	4. Surprise!

**_The following takes place between 4:00 pm and 5:00 pm  
_****-5:00 pm- Michelle said as she shook Tony roughly, Tony, wake up!  
Almost immediately the Police officer, Jordan Burkins, and a man who had been in the court audience came over.  
I'm Dr. Taylor, the man said as he gently put Tony on his side so he could look at the bleeding wound. What happened here?  
He was fine, Michelle said, clearly frightened, through tears, And then he fainted...I don't know...he was shot in the neck yesterday, but he was supposed to be okay...he was fine.  
Dr. Taylor removed the bandage to examine the wound more closely. The skin around the wound was red from irritation and the blood seemed to be clotting.  
the doctor muttered under his breath. Looks like an infection; that's probably what started the bleeding.  
Is he going to be alright? Michelle asked as she wiped her tears.  
It doesn't look to good, Dr. Taylor sighed. If the infection gets worse the tissue inside the wound would swell up next to the esophagus causing it to close up and he would suffocate.  
Michelle gasped as she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. How could this be happening? She had noticed he looked like he had a headache and wasn't feeling well. But even so, he was fine. How could things get any worse? Why?  
By then the paramedics had arrived with a gurney on which they placed Tony.  
They're going to take him to the hospital, Dr. Taylor said to Michelle. I'd be happy to take you over; you shouldn't drive.  
Michelle eyed him hesitantly. He looked harmless enough. He was a middle-aged man with graying hair and dark, leathery skin. She finally agreed.  
By the time Dr. Taylor and Michelle had arrived at the hospital Tony had already been taken to the E.R.  
Sit here, Dr. Taylor said as he escorted Michelle to a nearby chair. I'll go see what's going on.  
Michelle sat, thoroughly exhausted. But she wouldn't let herself sleep, not until she knew Tony was alright. She looked to her right and noticed two people sitting at the far end of the hall. She closed her eyes and didn't give it a second thought. But a moment later she looked again. Was that Kim...and Jack? She couldn't be sure, but it did look like them. She got up from her seat and walked towards them. As she got closer she realized it was them.  
Kim noticed Michelle walking towards her. But Jack didn't.  
Michelle said loudly giving Kim quick hug.  
Kim put a finger to her lips. Shh, dad's asleep.  
Michelle looked over to where Jack was sitting. Sure enough, he was sleeping.  
We've been here awhile, Kim explained. In and out with Chase.  
Oh, how is he? Michelle asked, looking as though she really didn't care.  
Still very weak, but I think he'll be okay, Kim paused, looking thoughtfully at Michelle. Why are you here Michelle?  
Michelle tried to muster all the strength left inside of her just to keep her from breaking down again.  
It's Tony, he fainted right after his trial, She explained.  
But I thought the doctors said he was going to be okay, Kim said, clearly confused.  
So did I, Michelle replied, But the doctor said it was an infection...could suffocate him. She finished in barely a whisper.  
I know how you feel, Kim said, trying to offer some comfort.  
Michelle put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Oh, God...I think I'm going to be sick.  
Kim couldn't believe was happened next. But it did. Right there Michelle threw up. Now Kim thought _she_ was going to be sick. Michelle looked distraught.  
Oh, no...I'm sorry, Michelle said as she ran to the nearby hospital appliance cart. She grabbed some pinesol and towels and began to wipe the tile floor frantically.  
It's okay Michelle, Kim said, kneeling down to help Michelle. How long have you felt like this?  
Um...about a month...maybe two, Michelle replied. Mostly in the he mornings, you know, off and on.  
Kim stopped wiping the floor and looked up at Michelle, eyes wide.  
About a month, or two?! She nearly shouted. Why haven't you told anyone you've been sick?  
I didn't think it mattered, Michelle shrugged. I guess I never thought it was serious.  
They finished cleaning the floor and put the things away. Then Kim took Michelle by the arm and said, Come on, you're coming with me.  
But, Tony... Michelle began to protest.  
Tony's in good hands right now, Kim said, pulling Michelle along. Let's worry about you.  
Kim found a nurse and pulled her aside.  
Excuse me, this lady here has been sick for about two months, She explained. She needs to see a doctor.  
Well, I'm an R.N. The nurse replied. I can see her.  
The nurse, Kayla Warner, and Michelle went into a nearby room while Kim waited outside.  
So, what seems to be the problem? Nurse Warner asked.  
I've had morning sickness for a while, Michelle explained. It's really no big deal.  
The nurses eyebrows went up. Morning sickness, huh?  
She opened the cupboard and pulled out a box.  
God to the bathroom, read the directions, and do what it says, The nurse explained.  
Michelle asked, What is it?  
Pregnancy test, Nurse Warner said as she pushed Michelle into the bathroom.  
Michelle just stood dumbfounded. _No way_, she thought. But she couldn't really be sure, so she took the test.   
As she cam out she handed the nurse the plastic stick. She waited a minute and then smiled.  
she said. You're defiantly pregnant.**


	5. Mr and Mrs Almeida

**_The following takes place between 5 pm and 6 pm  
_****-5:00 pm-Michelle sat down heavily on the nearby chair. She was shocked. Well, not really. Deep down inside she had known. But these past few months between Tony and her hadn't exactly been smooth sailing. She had simply wanted to deny the fact. Push it out of her mind. And for awhile she had done just that. She was happy, yet also sad. She wanted a baby; she always had. Both her and Tony had always wanted a family. But now? Why now? She didn't want Tony to miss out on the first year and a half or so of his child's life. She hated having to tell him under the grim circumstances. But, one way or another, she would have to tell him.  
The nurse said, breaking Michelle's train of thought, I'll have to run some other tests to see how far along you are.  
Uh, sure.  
Oh...and ma'am?  
Michelle looked up at the nurse.   
  
  
Tony moaned as he opened his eyes to the bright light that surrounded him. He moved a hand to his neck and felt the sock, cleanliness of a new bandage. He slowly sat up. His head swam and the room spun, but he managed to push the nauseated feelings aside. He slowly regained composure as he examined himself and his surroundings. He was still wearing his own clothing, minus his shoes and jacket. Also an I.V. was attached to the top of his right hand. He was in an informal, make-shift hospital room closed off to the outside by curtains. He imagined he was most likely still in the E.R. Just then, the curtain pushed aside and in came an elderly woman doctor.  
How are you feeling, Mr. Almeida? She asked in a nasally voice.  
Uh...what happened? Tony scoffed.   
Well, it appears that your wound got infected and the tissue inside got pretty swollen, but fortunately we were able to bring the infection down.  
All that mattered to Tony was that he was fine now and he needed to find Michelle.  
Where's my wife?   
I wasn't aware that there was any one here with you.  
Tony tried to stand, but as soon as he was on his feet the room began to spin forcefully and he couldn't help but sit down again.  
Mr. Almeida, just sit here awhile, The doctor said as she handed Tony a glass of water. Would you like me to page your wife...if she's here?  
Tony took a drink of the water. Yes, please.  
Her name?  
Michelle Almeida.  
The doctor left and a moment later Tony heard over the intercom: Michelle Almeida to the E.R. please, Michelle Almeida to the E.R.  
Ok, all finished here Mrs. Almeida, The nurse said as she put her things away. You should have the results within the hour.  
Just then Michelle heard her name being called to the E.R. She hopped off the check-up table and started to change back into her clothes.  
That must be Tony, She said, pulling on her jacket.  
Well, I have your cell phone number, so when I get those results I'll give you a call, okay? The nurse said.  
Okay, thank you very much, Michelle shook the nurse's hand before making her way to the E.R.  
She found the front desk easily but had no idea where to look for Tony.   
Excuse me, Michelle approached the receptionist. I was just paged.  
Are you Michelle Almeida? The woman asked politely.  
  
Right, your husband wants to see you, The woman explained. He's in curtain-room number seven.  
Michelle nodded her thanks. She made her way down the busy E.R. corridor before coming to where Tony was. The curtain was slightly open and she could see him sitting on the bed. She went in. Tony immediatly looked up and tried to stand. But was unsuccessful. Michelle rushed to his side.  
Tony, are you alright? She asked, clearly worried.  
Yeah, I'll be fine. Tony paused as he looked at Michelle. They embraced a moment. What have you been doing?  
Actually, I saw a doctor about my morning sickness.  
Tony was well aware that for the past two months Michelle had been getting sick and throwing up almost every morning, but it usually passed by noon. It was very mysterious and he didn't know what to make of it. He had only insisted that Michelle see a doctor.  
Yeah, what did they say?  
Michelle smiled as she patted her stomach, which she now noticed was slightly larger than before. She had thought she was gaining weight. She obviously was, just not in the way she thought.  
Funny thing, She said, laughing softly. I guess I'll just come out and say this...I'm pregnant.  
Oh, okay, Tony said acting almost like he hadn't heard a word she had just said. He started to say something else but then caught himself.   
Michelle laughed louder. She now had a huge smile that brightened up her face. We're going to be parents.  
Tony leaned back a little on the bed, clearly surprised. For some strange reason he had already guessed that that was the reason behind Michelle's mysterious illness. Tony couldn't say much, just smile back. He took Michelle's hand and looked into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything for Michelle to know what he was thinking. _That's great, but I'm still going to prison._  
We'll work this out Tony, She said reassuring him. It'll be okay, things will work out.  
Tony had a hard time believing that, but he trusted Michelle and somehow, for once in his 36 years of living, he actually felt peace about this. A strange, overwhelming peace. But still...a peace. One that was comforting and reassuring. One that told him things really were going to be alright. That things really could work out. He just had to wait. And although he was usually pretty impatient and restless, he was okay with that. He _could_ wait.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _okay, so the first few chapters are pretty slow. I'm just trying to cover a lot of stuff first. I promise, things will pick up and get more fast paced. Right now I'm in the process of thinking what the _****BIG** thing is that I'm going to write about. Like sometimes it's a bomb, or a virus or something. But I don't want to copy other stories, so I'll have to make up something of my own. If anyone has any suggestions that would be great! Please R&R! Thanks so much!


	6. Ashton Brooke College

**_The following takes place between 5 pm and 6 pm   
_-5:00 pm in L.A. California, 8:00 pm in Washington D.C.-Secretary of Defense, Scott Kingston sat in his huge, perfectly manicured backyard as he watched the beautiful sunset. Right now, life was good. Last week he had sent his only son James, who was 15, to a special school in the valley about 10 miles out of Los Angelas, California. Only two weeks before he had gotten a brochure in the mail advertising this fine school for wealthy, bright teenagers. It was a private school that emphasized on the word It was indeed; for only the wealthiest of the wealthy had ever heard about this school. And it was kept that way.  
James was a bright boy, but his skills at the piano were beyond bright. They were extraordinary. James had been playing the piano since the tender age of three and he had only gotten better at it. He was so good in fact, that he even exceeded the talent of his teacher, the amazing Garbo Smith. Now, James was at a rut in his musical career. He was to good for any teacher and to talented for any school. That's why, when Kingston heard about ****Ashton Brooke College** he was more than eager to send his son there, so that his talent could shine. And of course the cost wasn't a problem. He had sent James to more expensive schools than $15,000 a term.  
Now, with James at school, Scott was enjoying some _very_ rare time off. If you could even call it that. With his job, time off was nonexistent. He was constantly on the watch, being the man in charge with the defense of America. It was a job almost as important as the President's. And through this job Scott had become good friends with President David Palmer. But he was worried he would be losing a good friend, being as it was re-elections and David wasn't running for President again. But Scott tried not to worry about that to much. What he thought about now was how good his life really was as he watched the last traces of the sun fade into the distant hills leaving the sky a beautiful, deep pink. But the only color Scott saw next was black. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his upper right shoulder with made him instantly pass out.  
**8:13 pm (D.C.) 5:13 pm (L.A.)**** Krissy Crandall called out to her niece.  
15 year old Joan Blair hopped into the next room.   
It's your mom, Krissy said as she held out the phone to Joan. Joan immediately snatched it and plopped down on the couch.  
Hi Mum, you're called a bit late for you, hmm?  
Yeah, it's 1:15 am here, Joan heard her mother, Samantha, say. How are you enjoying America?  
Joan shifted in her sit as she pulled a wool blanket over her. It's alright, but I'm getting a bit homesick.  
You still going with Krissy to work?  
She replied. To CTU, in an hour.   
Well, have fun sweetie, Samantha said. I love you...bye.  
Love you too Mum, bye.  
Joan, who was a native of Blackpool, England, was visiting L.A. with her aunt for two weeks. Krissy promised her that she would take Joan to her where she worked at CTU where she was a computer analyst. Joan had always been interested in things like the CIA, FBI, or CTU. Her own father, Craig Blair, had been killed in action three years ago working for England's secret service unit, M16. Joan had begged her aunt to let her visit CTU. Krissy finally agreed, knowing that when a teenager girl wants something...she gets it!  
Work starts for me at sic, Krissy informed Joan. So we're going in less than an hour, o.k.?  
Joan could hardly contain her excitement. Yeah, okay, She said as she popped off the couch to go to her room.  
I hope I get to see some action while I'm there, Joan called as she walked out of the living room. Krissy only laughed to herself. _Highly likely_, She thought, _Highly likely._  
****8:25 pm (D.C.) 5:25 pm (L.A.)**  
Scott Kingston woke to a throbbing pain in his left shoulder and a dull headache. What had happened? The last thing he remember was watching the sunset.  
Just then Dr. Callegry of the George Washington University Hospital entered _with_ the President. Scott was surprised. Mr. President? He asked groggily.  
Hello Scott, David said coolly.  
Mr. Secretary of Defense, Dr. Callegry started as he held up a small, black, dart-like object. You were shot in the shoulder with this, He handed Scott the dart. It's a poisonous 3-14 Deter 9 millimeter poisonous tranquilizer, luckily your wife called 9-11 immediately and the poison was able to be quickly withdrawn without difficulty. He paused. If you had come in 10 minutes later you would have been dead, but fortunately that's not the case and you'll be perfectly alright.  
Scott simply sat there, stunned at his sudden brush with death. How did anyone get past his security system? And why would someone want him dead? It was all a mystery.  
Scott regained his composure and spoke up. Did they catch the person who did this?  
The doctor said. And tomorrow he will see that the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America had an attempted assassination and is still very much alive.  
The President suddenly said, breaking his silence. I down want this to go public, it's better if whoever it was who threatened his life doesn't know...if he did, he could try to kill him again.  
He said down and stroked his face in thought. He said again. It's better if no one knows.  
Yes, of course Mr. President, Dr. Callegry said in agreement.  
David looked up at the doctor. Would you give us a moment Tom?  
Tom Callegry simply nodded his head and walked out of the room leaving the President and Scott alone.  
What's going on David? Scott asked, knowing that David didn't mind if he addressed him by his first name.  
David sighed deeply. Well Scott, I'll lay it out to you plain and simple: three weeks ago Lyle Jackson, founder of the world wide furniture company Jackson Furniture & co., had a heart attack. He was only 49 and the doctors said it was a sudden heart malfunction, it was quickly disregarded as just that. He sat down and took a drink of water before continuing. Then one week after that Jeremy Haysworth, manager and founder of Haysworth Electronics died in an unfortunate diving accident...he was 38.  
That's too bad, Scott interrupted. But what as that got to do with me?  
I'm getting to that, David replied as he got up and began to pace the small room. Both of these men were very wealthy and each had their only child enrolled at a private school a couple of miles outside of L.A. called Ashton Brooke College.  
Scott gasped. Ahston Brooke was were James went. He was beginning to see the pieces fall into place. I see..., was all he could say.  
I understand that your son was recently enrolled there?  
That's correct.  
Well, I have reason to believe that these murders, and not to mention your attempted murder, could very well be linked with this school.  
With all due respect Mr. President, Scott said getting very serious. You have no hard evidence against this school, and as I believe as you do, what would be your course of action sir?  
I was thinking of calling CTU in on this, He replied.  
CTU was usually who the President called and got involved with defense situations. And being the Secretary of Defense, Scott knew very well what they were capable of. But this was hardly a defense issue. Or was it?   
Sir, that might be a bit of a problem being as CTU director Tony Almeida as just recently been sentenced to some time in prison.  
David looked slightly shocked by this, but then remembered what he had done to get prison time. He was upset with the course of action Tony had taken and had refused to pardon his crime at Jack Bauer's request. But Tony would be a huge asset to anything CTU did.  
Well, I call and get him pardoned for the next 24 hours...we're going to need him on this.  
**8:48 pm (D.C.) 5:48 pm (L.A.)**  
Jack Bauer's cell phone shrieked as it woke him from his short nap.   
He quickly answered it, still sleepy.   
Jack, this is David Palmer, The other voice said.  
Jack immediately sat upright. He was awake now. Mr. President, what can I do for you?'  
Jack, I realize you probably don't want to be bothered, but I'm gonna need your help on something.  
It was true. He didn't want to be bothered. But he wasn't about to tell the President that. It's alright.  
Over the next five minutes David told Jack what he had told Scott Kingston plus some. He told him about the death's of the two men, about the school, and about Kingston's attempted assassination. Jack was clearly surprised to hear all of this. He had never even heard of Ashton Brooke College when really it was only about 15 miles away from his own L.A. home.  
Mr. President, Jack said. You are going to need Tony Almeida if you really want to investigate this, and I believe he's just been sentenced to prison.  
I had him pardoned for awhile...he doesn't know it yet, He heard David say solemnly. I may not be the President for much longer, but I _am_ still the President.  
Well, I'll try and get a hold of him and see what we can do, was all Jack could say.  
That's fine, get back to me once your settled.  
Yes Mr. President.  
Oh...and Jack?  
  
Jack smiled. Your welcome.  
He was back at it again. Through all the emotion and turmoil his job had put him through, Jack had to admit he was most comfortable when he was on the job.   
A moment later he found himself dialing the number of Tony's cell phone.  
It rang for a moment and then Jack heard Tony.   
Tony, it's Jack....  
  
_Ok, so there's the plot or whatever you call it. I introduce where Joan comes in later. Please tell me what you think...if it's too cheesy or whatever. Thank!_


	7. Author's Notes

Thank you jacklover for the updates on the new season. I (sadly) don't watch the show anymore because I think the plot and the new characters/actors aren't very good…at all. I know a lot of you guys LOVE the show, so I'm not trying to diss on it or anything. This is jus my opinion. One of the main reasons I watched the show was because of Tony/Michelle, Chase/Kim and I really liked the President's ex wife and brother. Now that all these characters are gone I really have no interest. I'm middle eastern and I don't like the plot they are potraying now. But again…that is just me. I know that Kieffer Sutherland has great talent as do the others. I've just lost interest. If I do continue this story **24: The Day after Today** it will be as though this season never took place. So, if you guys are nice enough to continue reading it I guess it will seem off, but remember I don't watch the show anymore and I don't know what's going on. Anything will occur further in this story will belong to me and any similarities it may have to this years season is strictly coincidental. Thanks for the reviews! I hope one day I finish this story, because the one thing I hate about fiction and fanfiction is that many people NEVER finish the story!


End file.
